1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for estimating a location of a terminal using multiple location estimating schemes.
2. Description of Related Art
The propagation of various technologies, the increasing use of a smart phone, and user needs have resulted in an increasing desire for a service for tracking location of a terminal in an indoor environment. A location-based service in an indoor environment may be applied to various fields, for example, a circumference search in a shopping mall or a supermarket, an indoor navigation that may be used in a museum, a factory, or a building, tracking a location of a patient or a doctor in a hospital, a guide terminal for the visually handicapped, and the like. The number of possibilities is unlimited.
Some methods use magnetic field to calculate a location of a terminal. In methods of calculating a location of a terminal by measuring a magnetic field, the location of the terminal may be estimated using a result of measuring various environmental variables.
However, when the location is estimated using a magnetic field affecting the terminal or the moving object, a size, a direction, and/or a pattern of the magnetic field may be the same in multiple locations.
Accordingly, when estimating a location using magnetic field, another place having a similar magnetic field pattern may be incorrectly estimated as the location of the terminal.